


让他降落

by EaveWhite



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha! Matt Damon/Omega! Ben Affleck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite
Summary: 喝多了的产物，还投出去了（。马达本暗示。
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon, Matt Damon/Ben Affleck, mattben
Kudos: 7





	让他降落

**Author's Note:**

> 酒精使人兴奋、使人脆弱、使人清醒。

他和挚友第一次参加奥斯卡时，包括你在内的所有人都以为世界在和大家开玩笑：他高大、长手长脚，却是个不折不扣的Omega；矮个儿的金发碧眼、十分水灵，却是更年长的Alpha。但是没关系，好莱坞不介意，她很快就喜欢上这副好皮囊，让他年轻时演过无数漂亮蠢货。  


仗着这副好相貌和好味道，他纵情声色游戏名利场。或许是来自天与父的诅咒，上瘾刻在他的基因里，让他对烟酒成瘾，对疼痛成瘾，对性成瘾。男男女女爱慕他，他不在乎；男男女女憎恶他，他不介意。人们追逐他的眼他的唇，却没有谁留得住他。他从云端跌落，又从泥潭爬回山巅。他说：你们讨厌我，你们恨我，你们爱上我。  


但当挚友同意从纽约搬回LA与他同住后，他突然安顿下来，你时常见他穿着老头衫大裤衩带着孩子出街。一天晚上，你见他抱着金发的儿子回家。橘色的街灯弱化了他本来就柔和的五官线条，他面带笑意看着儿子，宛如圣母在世。  


主啊，你在心中祈祷，这一刻你真爱上了他。


End file.
